read the summary, please (INFO)
by shinigame3
Summary: this is the story of one Rurik V. MSTISLAV (my Russian OC) and what happens when hes assigned to the team for his own safty. this will (hopefully) in later chapters be a "lemon" or "slash" whichever you want to call it. i have yet to come up with a good title so if anyone has any ideas please tell me!
1. info

DISCLAMER! I do not own anything is this story except my OC and the plot!

this is an N.C.I.S. fanfiction containing Gibbs and an OC.

this will be a story not just a oneshot.

story starts 2004

time With team:

Gibbs:? Is 46 is 6' 0"

Dinozzo: 4 years is 35 is 6' 2".

OC: just assigned

McGee: not yet assigned is 31 1/2 is 6' 1 ½"

Zeva: not yet assigned is 33 is 5' 7"

Info on OC:

Name: Rurik Vladimir (means "to rule with greatness") Mstislav **(**Means "vengeance and glory")

Height: 6' 3 ½" (looks taller because skinny)

Dob: 10-31-1968

Gender: male

Rank:

Navy Seal / O-10 / **** / ADM / Admiral Chief of Naval Operations

Age: 36

Features: long white gold hair (mid back), rare violet eyes(seem to glow), pale "snow" white skin (almost no marks or scars), naturally red lips, very thin.

Key: 'thinking'

"speech"

{Russian}

OC speaks with Russian accent unless otherwise stated.

that's all for now. and if anyone's interested i really need a beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing in this story other than my o.c. and the plot!**

~story start~

~Gibbs P.O.V.~

"special agent Gibbs this is Navy Seal ADM , Rurik V. Mstislav. He is being assigned to your team until further notice." Director Vance told me.

"Got it." I said even while I thought: 'An ADM Seal? Why isn't he in the field?'

"ADM Mstislav, this is Special Agent in Charge, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Vance said turning to the man sitting behind him. "he'll be— are you listening?"

~ADM Rurik P.O.V.~

"No." I said, looking at him over my sunglasses while I pulled my headphones off.

"You gonna let him talk to you like that, Leon?" Gibbs smirked, obviously waiting for me to be told off.

"Yes, Gibbs. He out ranks both of us put together." Vance sighed.

One of Gibbs eyebrows rose in a silent question.

"no, he's not part of your team, he's assigned to it. This means that he's still a Seal and an ADM and therefore our superior." Vance said answering the unasked question.

"Best of both worlds, eh?" Gibbs asked looking at me.

"I didn't choose this assignment if that's what your getting at." I stated.

"Oh?" Gibbs asked.

"Classified." I growled, saying exactly what I thought of that.

He chuckled, nodding, agreeing with my sentiment.

"ADM Mstislav expressed his wish for the team not to know about his core and rank. See to it Gibbs." Vance ordered.

"Got it." Gibbs said. "I can give you a N.C.I.S. uniform to change into if you'd like."

"I'm good." I said gesturing to the duffle bag by my feet. "Just need a minute to change."

"You can change here. Gibbs and I will wait outside the door and, once you're done, bring you down to your new office." Vance stated and left the office with Gibbs.

I chuckled thinking 'Well this is going to be more fun then I thought. Gibbs will be fun to get to know and Vance will be fun to mess with. I definitely won't be bored here.'

While I was thinking I had changed into a pair of red and black leather pants, a black lycra long-sleeved shirt, and a red trench coat (think dante from Devil May Cry), with the same combat boots, and my 2 personal guns on my hips (for guns think alucard from Hellsing the anime).

"Alright, lets go." I said walking out of the office.

"Abby's gonna love you." Gibbs said after taking in my outfit.

"Absolutely." Vance said.

"Probably not my type." I said.

"How would you know?" Vance asked.

"Female?" I asked.

"Ahuh." Gibbs answered.

"Not my type." I said with a smirk.

"Huh" Gibbs said, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Vance looked just a little disconcerted.

"I don't want to know." Vance stated walking towards the stairs with Gibbs right behind him. I just chuckled following after them.

"Okay so this is your desk" Vance said gesturing to the desk behind Gibbs's. "You need anything just put the request through my secretary."

"a.o.k." I said walking to the desk and, sitting down, started to clean my guns.

~about ½ hour later~

"Hey Boss, sorry I'm late. Traffic on the freeway." Someone, I guessed it had to be Dinozzo, said.

"Since when do you have to take the freeway to work, Dinozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"I slept over at an… acquaintances place Boss, she lives on the other side of the city." Dinozzo said.

"Doesn't matter, should have left earlier." Gibbs reprimanded.

"Yes Boss, won't happen again, Boss." Dinozzo stated.

"Better not." Gibbs said.

"Hah! They all react that way, Gibbs?" I laughed.

"Mostly." He said with a shrug.

Dinozzo was staring at me. "What cha' want, pretty boy?" I asked.

* * *

That's all for now. i kinda got writers block and will take any and all ideas.

and i will take any and all ideas for a title cause i just cant think of one.


End file.
